


Cock Tease

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha Kara Danvers, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Omega Lena Luthor, One Shot, PWP, Punishment, Smut, Teacher/Student, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara Danvers can’t take this anymore. This is a pure torture.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 688
Collections: anonymous





	Cock Tease

Kara Danvers can’t take this anymore. This is a pure torture.  
  
Every day she allowed her History class the last five minutes of the period to themselves. And every day during those last five minutes, the female omega student sitting directly in front of her would do something to give her a raging hard-on.  
  
Dropping a pencil. Re-tying a shoelace. Tossing something in the wastebasket and missing by a mile. All three caused her to have to bend over. The students that sat behind her were treated to the good inch and a half of creamy skin on her lower back when her shirt rose up. Those in front licked their lips at the perfect view of cleavage as they imagined their cocks nestled between her supple breasts. The Alpha’s were literally drooling over her supple frame, trying hard not to pounce on the omega including Kara.  
  
The omega’s name was Lena Luthor. According to her paperwork on file, she was eighteen years old and living with her older brother. Both parents were out of the picture and Kara imagined that abandonment had led her to develop a thick skin. She never saw Lena speak to anyone voluntarily, and whenever she suggested that the class partner up, she always elected to work alone. She was brilliant. Mysterious, Lena was. The alphas were intrigued by her, and the omegas mistook her independence for cattiness, but the general consensus among both of them was that Lena Luthor was attractive.  
  
Lena’s skin was like porcelain and she had big innocent green eyes. Her scent was addictive making alpha’s go wild. Her lips were full and a natural shade of red that looked as though she'd just been sucking on a cherry lollipop. Raven hair cascaded down her spine and hung in loose waves over her ample breasts. She maintained a slender body with shapely thighs and hips and a round perky ass that starred in the wet dreams of everyone attending High School.  
  
Gorgeous as Lena was though Kara had barely noticed her the first day. The Alpha made it a point not to consciously ogle her students – it wasn't part of her five-year plan to get fired for engaging in inappropriate behavior with one of her students. Besides, Kara really wasn't interested in screwing around with high school girls. Although it had been twelve years since she’d last attended high school herself, she was pretty sure teenage sassy omegas were still the same – whiny little bitches who let you into their pants but never did anything for you in return. Her past with Siobhan, Lucy had taught her a good lesson. Never date a sassy, whiny, seductive & bitchy omega. They would ruin your life.  
  
Whiny little bitch was not a phrase one would use to describe Lena Luthor though. Mature woman would better describe her. Model student. Beautiful. Sweet. Girl next door.  
  
 _Cocktease._  
  
Kara was sick and tired of having to run out of the building after school, get into her car and break every traffic law on the way home so she could rub one out. Most teachers stayed an hour or so after school to grade papers and plan the agenda for the following day, but the Alpha didn't. Kara came in an hour earlier in the morning because she anticipated Lena's behavior. The omega knew exactly what she was doing. Kara could see the sense of power it gave the omega when her eyes widened and her throat bobbed when Lena bent over. The omega knew what she was doing alright, and she did it on purpose. She was a cocktease, plain and simple. Just like those little bitches she dated earlier days during high school. Still how mean little bitches had that effect on Kara’s dick. It wasn’t fair. During her rut she jacked off her cock thinking about Lena. She was pretty sure most of the alpha’s in the school did the same.  
  
Today was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lena had sashayed into the room, hypnotizing the entire room with the confident rhythm of her legs. She was wearing a short black and white plaid skirt and a tight black sweater. Those hideous black boots that girls were so fond of adorned her feet and black pantyhose clung to her legs like a second skin. Every Alpha in the class and even a few of the omega’s had dropped their mouths. The scent of sexual frustration, lust & need filled the classroom. Kara glared at few Alpha’s who were emitting strong pheromones as if staking their claim on the unmated omega. Somehow Lena remained calm and composed. How the fuck was she able to do it?  
  
Since it was Friday, Kara had chosen to show the class a film that pertained to the lesson. Most kids went right to sleep, few were still staring at Lena as if she is a piece of meat but Lena took notes even though Kara hadn't required it. The Alpha wondered if she had taken notes for the sole purpose to drop her purple sparkly pencil on the floor, and her suspicions were only confirmed when she casually flicked the pencil off of her desk two minutes before the bell rang, giving Kara a perfect shot of cleavage as she picked it up.  
  
Kara had finally had it.  
  
Most of Kara’s class was already lined up at the door, itching for the bell to ring so they could start their weekend plans, but Lena remained in her seat. The omega jiggled her foot back and forth and watched the second hand make its way around on the clock on the wall. Kara scooted her desk chair forward so her crotch and lower body were hidden from view and discreetly placed her hand in her lap so her fingertips were touching her cock. She glanced up at the clock. One more minute. Slowly she began to drag her fingers up and down the length of her hardness, applying the slightest amount of pressure that would bring her pleasure. Forty-five seconds. She stared intently at Lena as she rubbed her cock. Thirty seconds.  
  
"Class, why don't you go ahead and leave early today?" The words left Kara’s mouth before her brain met them. "Get a head start on your weekend. I'll see you all on Monday. Have a nice weekend."  
  
Kara’s class cheered immediately and wasted no time exiting the room. Lena rose from her seat, head down and gripping her history book to her chest. She shuffled quietly toward the door.  
  
"Miss Luthor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms Danvers?"  
  
Ms Danvers. That was another thing. All of Kara’s students called her Madam, except for Lena. She called her Ms Danvers, and it wasn't because her mother had raised her to be ultra-polite either. It was to be a tease. She knew what it did to the alpha when that word fell from her lips – she imagined the omega bound and tied, face down on her bed with her perfect ass up in the air and vulnerable for the alpha’s domination.  
  
Lena stood a few feet away from the door, staring at Kara innocently, but the corners of her mouth were twitching as though she was fighting back a triumphant smile at the bulge in the alpha’s pants.  
  
"Do you mind staying after today?" Kara asked. "I have a special project I need your help with..." She gave her cock a gentle squeeze, already feeling the pre-cum starting to bead at the tip. "It's a...very big project. We'll probably be here for several hours."  
  
Lena gave a timid nod and walked back over to Kara, depositing her purse and books on her own desk. The Alpha couldn't tell if she truly believed there was a project or not. The omega was just standing there, directly across from Kara, waiting for her next instruction like a sweet little submissive. Lena bit down on her lip, out of nervousness or because her bottom lip was so damn red and supple that she knew biting it would turn Kara on, the alpha wasn't sure. The blonde was betting on the latter. She slowly rose to her feet, displaying her erection that was just begging to be released from the confines of her black dress pants.  
  
A quiet gasp escaped Lena's mouth as Kara stalked toward her. The alpha could smell her student’s arousal in air. She raked her fingers through her short blonde hair. It was of medium length, slicked back as it usually was when she was teaching. Kara gave her head a quick shake so her bangs would fall forward and hide her predatory stare.  
  
"I think it's time we discuss your lack of participation in my class, Miss Luthor."  
  
"Participation?" Lena frowned. "But I've turned all of my homework in."  
  
"Verbal participation, Miss Luthor. Oral participation. Never once do you raise your hand when I ask a question, and yet your homework proves you do, in fact, know the answers."  
  
Lena folded her arms across her chest, squeezing her breasts together in the process. She took a deep breath and held it in, back arching so her bust appeared even larger. As though she were suddenly embarrassed by something, her eyes drifted down to the floor. Kara wasn't buying it for a minute. Lena Luthor was many things, but a good actress was not one of them. The alpha took a step closer and used her index finger to draw her student’s chin and gaze back up to her.  
  
"Is there some reason why you like to sit there, pretending to be naïve and unaware?" Kara was no longer talking about her lack of participation now. "Do you enjoy playing shy and quiet? Hmm?"  
  
"I'm not playing, Ms Danvers. I really am--"  
  
"--You really are what, Miss Luthor? Cute and innocent?" Kara chuckled. "No, my girl, you are not."  
  
In one swift movement, Kara grabbed Lena by the hips and pinned her against the back wall of the classroom before she could even blink. She kept her student immobile with her hips, but pulled back just enough to see her pretty face. The omega looked frightened, excited. Her chest was heaving up and down against Kara’s own, but all she could feel was a pair of tits crying out for the alpha to leave her mark on. Kara tightened her grip on the omega’s waist until she whimpered. That sound led the alpha to thrust her hard on against her stomach.  
  
"Do you think it's okay to bend over and show off your tits and ass after class? Do you think it's okay to make your teacher's cock big and hard?"  
  
"N-N-No, Ms Danvers!" Lena shook her head furiously. She swallowed hard. "I didn't realize--"  
  
"--You did realize, Lena. You knew damn well what you were doing." Kara shoved her hips forward again and began to grind in a circle across the omega’s abdomen. "And do you know why, Lena?" The alpha leaned down, inches away from her student’s mouth, her warm breath burning the omega’s lips.  
  
"Um, no. Why Ms Danvers?" Lena whined.  
  
"Because you're a cocktease." Kara hissed. Her tongue darted out and forced its way into Lena’s mouth. Mimicking her hips, the alpha began to thrust it in and out of the omega’s warm little mouth. Lena’s head was immobile against the wall, leaving her mouth open to Kara’s assault. The blonde dragged her tongue up and down Lena’s, stroking it in strong probing movements. It took the omega a moment to respond, but when she did, she responded with vigor.  
  
Lena opened her mouth wide and sucked her teacher's tongue inside. At the unexpected suction, Kara groaned and pushed her cock against the omega’s as hard as she could. The alpha pulled away from her student’s mouth and dropped to her long pale neck begging to be marked. Starting behind Lena’s ear, Kara licked a trail down to the brunette’s collarbone and let out soft breaths on her moistened skin on the way back up. She pulled away reluctantly, her blue eyes piercing into Lena’s green eyes to gauge her reaction. She wanted this as much as Kara did. The alpha knew it was only a matter of flipping that switch and the omega’s body would become putty in her hands, hers to mold and do what she wanted with.  
  
"Tell me you're a cocktease," Kara ordered. "Say it."  
  
"But I'm not, Ms Danvers!" Lena protested, her voice breathless with evident arousal.  
  
"Wrong answer." Kara gripped Lena by her elbows and spun her around, forcing her cheek and tits against the cool wall. Lena felt her nipples harden instantly, even through the thick wool of her sweater. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and struggled to free her arms. Kara stilled her by pressing her cock between the omega’s ass.  
  
"Say it." Kara snaked one of her hands underneath Lena’s skirt, expecting to come into contact with her fabric covered leg, but her hand found the soft skin of the omega’s inner thigh. Lena wasn't wearing tights, she was wearing thigh highs. She let out a quiet breath when Kara rubbed a tiny circle into her toned thigh, but not quiet enough. Kara heard it and it made her cock swell even harder.

"Say it," Kara ordered again, trailing her fingers up higher. She was dying to find out what kind of panties Lena had on under her skirt.  
  
"No," Lena whimpered. She bent her knees in hopes of meeting the hand on her thigh sooner. Just as Kara’s knuckles brushed against her swollen lips, she harshly withdrew her hand. She returned it to her hip and gave her a punishing squeeze.  
  
"Let me make something clear. I am the only one able to say the word 'no' right now, understand?"  
  
"Yes." Lena’s voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Good."  
  
Kara leaned away from Lena and unbuttoned her pants with one hand. She drew her zipper down and slipped her cock out of her boxers. At Nine inches, Kara was huge, many omegas she'd been with had sung her praises. The Alpha idly stroked herself with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Lena's skirt with the other. She lifted it up in the air, exposing her bare ass to her blue eyes. A black lace thong separated her cheeks and that, paired with the black thigh highs, made Kara wonder if she'd died and gone to lingerie heaven. She gripped her cock and began to rub the glistening head all over Lena’s ass. She drew it down between her cheeks and thrust it forward so it would apply pressure against the omega’s puckered hole.  
  
"Tell me you're a cocktease," Kara demanded. Continuing to grind against Lena, the alpha let go of her cock and gathered the brunette’s hair off of her neck. Kara gave it a slight pull. "Say it."  
  
"I'm a cocktease," Lena whimpered. She was. Seeing the alpha’s cock harden when she teased her teacher at the end of class gave her a thrill, and she always left school smirking over the image of her teacher adjusting her pants behind her desk. At night and during her heat she often fantasized about servicing Kara’s cock like a good little omega. She masturbated to the thought of hiding under Kara’s desk, sucking her teacher’s cock on her knees; Kara bending her over the desk and pounding her hard and fast, knotting her, filling her with cum.  
  
"Good girl," Kara whispered. She gave her student’s hair another tug before letting go. "Now turn around."  
  
Lena slowly turned. She looked like she'd already been fucked. Her eyes were dilated and dark with arousal. Her hair was messy from being pulled. Her lips were red and swollen. Her cheeks were flushed. Her skirt and sweater were crooked. Kara reached her hand out to adjust her sweater. She tugged roughly at the hem.  
  
"Take it off," The Alpha sneered. "Show your teacher your tits."  
  
"B-b-but, Ms Danvers," Lena began to protest. She glanced around the room nervously. "I know I shouldn't have teased you, but this isn't right."  
  
"Are you or are you not a cocktease, Miss Luthor?"  
  
"Y-Yes, but--"  
  
"Then show me your tits."  
  
Kara grabbed the hem of the sweater with both hands and pulled hard. Five little buttons scattered to the floor and Lena’s cardigan hung wide open, revealing a flat stomach and matching black lace bra. Her nipples were already protruding through the thin fabric. The blonde licked her lips in approval.  
  
"Very nice, Miss Luthor. Very nice."  
  
Kara slipped the sweater off of her student’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then she bent her knees and brought her face down between Lena’s breasts, pressing her cheek against the large mounds. The alpha slid her hands up the omega’s curves, around her back, and unhooked her bra with a flick of her fingers.  
  
As Kara pulled the bra off of the omega’s body, Lena realized she was shaking. The situation had her scared, but she couldn't deny she was excited as well. She was curious to see just how Kara would take things to punish her for being a cocktease. Little did she know, Kara was curious to see just how far Lena was willing to let her take things in order to teach the omega a lesson.  
  
"Touch yourself," Kara ordered as she stepped back to admire Lena’s breasts.  
  
Lena reached up to gently grope her breasts. She began massaging them, cupping them from the front so her nipples pressed into the palm of her hand but her breasts were so big that she couldn't really touch them like she wanted to. Frustrated, she resorted to just giving soft squeezes to the area of each breast until they were thoroughly covered.  
  
"Oh, I think you can do better than that Miss Luthor. Show me what a cocktease like you really wants done to her tits."  
  
Lena ran her thumbs over her erect nipples, letting out a soft moan as she did so. Then she took each nipple between her thumb and index finger and gave each a good hard pinch.  
  
"That's a good girl," Kara praised. She stroked the skin between Lena’s breasts while the brunette continued to pinch and pull on her nipples. "You need a big fat cock right here, don't you?" The blonde teased. "Yes, these tits need fucked."  
  
Kara suddenly slapped Lena's hands, hitting the skin of her breasts in the process. The poor omega yelped and dropped her hands to her sides. Kara immediately replaced them, squeezing her breasts hard.  
  
"Mmm," The Alpha groaned. "I wanna suck on these pretty little nipples until they're red and raw." She punctuated her words with a painful pinch to her student’s nipples. "Would you like that, Miss Luthor? Do you want your teacher's mouth all over your tits?" She kept Lena’s nipples pressed between her fingers, not relenting on the pressure. The alpha pulled them away from Lena’s body, using them to slowly lift her breasts up.  
  
"Ohh! Ow! Ms Danvers!" Lena exclaimed. "Owww! Please stop!"  
  
"I asked you a question, Ms Luthor," Kara growled. She dug her fingernails into Lena’s nipples and shook her breasts. "Do you want me to suck on your nipples?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Ms Danvers, please!"  
  
Kara bent down and flicked her tongue over Lena’s right nipple, moistening it until it puckered into a firm peak. She sucked it into her mouth and bit down hard, making the omega cry out. She soothed the bite with her tongue and continued sucking. She kept the brunette’s other breast stimulated with gentle plucks to her nipple and rough gropes.  
  
Lena was trapped against the wall, her breasts open to her teacher’s assault. Kara brought her head up to suck on her pale neck, all the while twisting her nipples and sending waves of pleasure down between her legs. She felt the alpha’s cock, warm and hard against her belly. Wetness was leaking from the tip. She reached up to touch it. The second her fingers enclosed around Kara's cock, the alpha bit down on her neck so hard she was actually surprised when she didn't draw blood.  
  
"Did I tell you you could touch my cock?" Kara jerked away from Lena.  
  
"N-n-no, Ms Danvers," Lena shook her head. She was confused as to what she'd done wrong. She thought the alpha wanted her. "I though you--"  
  
"On your fucking knees," Kara demanded. "Now."  
  
Kara grabbed her student’s shoulders and pushed down hard, sending Lena face to face with her cock. Pre-cum was flowing like a faucet and the alpha took her cock in hand and rubbed the moisture on Lena’s cheek. She moved it across the omega’s forehead, down her other cheek, wetting her chin. She paused at her pretty mouth.  
  
"Open." Kara pressed the head of her cock against Lena’s lips.  
  
Lena shook her head to refuse. Her eyes were wide with mischief.  
  
"I said open your mouth you little cocktease." Kara slapped Lena’s cheek with her cock. "Stop pretending you don't want this."  
  
"Ms Danvers, I-I-I don't want this," Lena whimpered. "Please stop. This has gone too far. Please."  
  
"You don't want this?" Kara eyed Lena's nipples, swollen from her mouth and still rock hard with arousal. "Your tits indicate otherwise. Shall we check on your pussy too?" Lena shook her head again. "No? Could that be because you know your body is betraying you? Mmm, yes. Let's check on that sweet pussy and see."  
  
Kara pulled Lena to her feet by her elbow and pressed her back up against the wall. She lifted the omega’s skirt up and gazed down at her pussy. She hissed when she saw Lena’s thong was completely saturated.  
  
"Yeah, you do like this. Don't deny it." Kara cupped her pussy firmly through the thin fabric, making Lena's hips jerk. She applied pressure with the heel of her hand and let the omega rock against it. Looking up at her, she saw her green eyes were pleading. For what, she wasn't sure. She just knew the ache between her legs was maddening.  
  
Kara dipped her fingers into Lena’s thong and stroked her slit up and down, collecting as much moisture as she could to coat her fingers. She pressed her thumb hard against Lena's clit and chuckled as her hips bucked.  
  
"Fuck, that's a wet pussy. Nice and wet for my fingers. That's what you want, isn't it omega? You want my fingers inside of you?" Kara traced circles around her opening. Lena's legs instinctively spread wider, inviting the Alpha in. She cried out as Kara slowly slipped her index finger into her pussy, stopping at the first knuckled. "Oh God, you're tight. Mmm, Jesus." She pressed deeper until her finger was completely inside Lena. She kept it still for a moment to gauge the omega’s reaction.  
  
"Ohhh," Lena moaned at the feeling of having her teacher's finger deep inside of her. Kara slowly pulled it out and returned it quicker.  
  
"Does that feel good?" The Alpha asked as she began to pump in and out of her. "Do you want it nice and slow, Miss Luthor?" She slowed to a torturous pace. "Or hard and fast?" She drove her finger in and out so fast Lena had to brace herself against the wall.

"Oh!" she squealed. "Hard and fast! Please Ms Danvers!"  
  
"Hard and fast?" Kara asked. She slipped her middle finger inside to join her first and moaned out loud when she felt Lena's pussy stretch to accommodate her. "Hard and fast like you're being fucked? Do you want me to finger fuck you, Miss Luthor? Finger fuck that sweet pussy 'til you cum?"  
  
Kara plunged her fingers deep inside of Lena's pussy and began to apply pressure with her fingertips, searching for her special spot. When the omega’s pussy clamped down around her fingers, the blonde knew she'd found it.  
  
"Right there?" The Alpha pressed against the spot. "Does it feel good right there?" Lena whimpered and rocked forward. "Yeah. Right there. Fuck." Kara answered her own question. "Are you gonna come, Miss Luthor?" She asked when the omega's breathing increased. "Is that tight pussy gonna come all over my fingers?"  
  
Lena nodded and moaned, throwing her head backward and panting at the alpha’s mercy. Just as her body began to tense, Kara removed her fingers and gripped either side of the omega’s thong. She ripped the drenched fabric from the brunette’s body and tossed it across the room. Lena stared at Kara, eyes half-lidded.  
  
"Ms Danvers?" Lena asked. Her mouth hung open in confusion. "I thought you--"  
  
Kara shoved her fingers, glistening with Lena’s juices, into her mouth. The omega tried to jerk her head away, but Kara grabbed the brunette’s chin with her other hand to hold her still.  
  
"Taste yourself," The Alpha ordered. Lena obediently sucked on her teacher’s fingers like a starving baby. When they were clean and wet, Kara withdrew them and slipped down between Lena’s ass cheeks. The alpha pressed against the omega’s tiny puckered hole. The brunette tensed immediately.  
  
"Has anyone ever taken you here before?"  
  
"No Ms Danvers."  
  
"I will," Kara whispered in her ear. She licked the outer shell before biting down on Lena’s lobe and sucking it into her mouth. "Not right now, but one day I will split this perfect ass in two."  
  
Lena couldn't help the breath of air that left her mouth at the Alpha’s words.  
  
"You like that?" Kara asked, somewhat amused. "You like the idea of your teacher shoving her rock hard prick up your little ass?" Lena shook her head furiously, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. "Oh, I think you do. What if I came inside that perfect ass too? Would you like that? I bet you would. You'd feel like a real slut." On her last word, Kara shoved her index and middle finger into Lena's dripping pussy and her pinky finger knuckle-deep into her ass. With her free hand, the alpha drew it back and brought it down on Lena’s left buttock with a sharp smack.  
  
"Oh!" Lena squealed. Kara steadily began to thrust her fingers in and out of the omega’s warm holes, bringing her to the edge, giving her pleasure she'd never experienced.  
  
"Ohh, yes," Kara groaned in approval as Lena’s ass clenched and gripped at her pinky, wanting it to stay deep inside. "That's a tight little ass."  
  
Lena began to pant. Her breaths were coming shorter and shorter. She looked up at her teacher, lips parted. Kara smirked as the omega’s hand frantically searched for something to grip to support herself. She was going to cum. The alpha withdrew her fingers and gave Lena’s clit a tiny spank with her fingers, just enough to sting. Kara pushed the omega down to the floor so she was eye level with her aching cock.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you little cocktease. Your poor little pussy doesn't get any release until I do." Kara jutted her hips forward, sending her cock pressing against Lena's cheek. "Now be a good girl and stick out your tongue."  
  
Lena obeyed, hesitantly extending her tongue. Kara tapped her cock against the omega’s tongue, sending drops of precum flying and making her head even wetter. The Alpha rubbed the fresh moisture down Lena’s cheek and breasts, circling each nipple and giving each breast a healthy slap with her cock. The omega moaned as the alpha manipulated her body, marking her and making her hers.  
  
The omega wanted this, it was silly of her to pretend she didn't. Her hands weren't tied. The Alpha wasn't holding a gun to her head. All Lena had to do was scream and the closest teacher would come running in the classroom. The police would be called. Kara would be fired. But then Lena wouldn't get to cum. She'd wanted her teacher’s cock since the first day of class and teased her mercifully hoping that one day the alpha would get so fed up with her that she'd turn the tables.  
  
"Lick it," Kara demanded. She grabbed Lena forcefully by the chin and positioned her pretty face at the base of her cock. The omega stuck her tongue out and licked up and down the alpha’s shaft, dragging her tongue over the entire length and circling the head, stabbing into the hole to draw any precum out. Kara sighed and tangled her fingers into her raven hair, keeping Lena’s head positioned just where she wanted it. The omega rose up on her knees and focused on the head, laving it and making it drip with her saliva. She opened her mouth, ready to consume the alpha’s cock, and glanced up at Kara for permission.  
  
To answer her silent question, Kara gripped the back of Lena’s head with both hands and thrust forward, impaling her cock into her student’s throat. The omega cried out in surprise, not expecting the alpha to go deep so quickly. She struggled to pull away from her teacher, but Kara held her in place, her nose pressed against the blonde’s groin.  
  
"Ohhhh," Kara moaned at the feeling of the eighteen-year old’s mouth wrapped around her cock. She looked down at Lena. Her beautiful green eyes were wide and watering and she gagged around her length. "You look so pretty with your mouth full whore," the alpha chuckled and stroked her cheek, allowing her to move up for some air.  
  
Lena slowly began to slide her lips up and down Kara's cock, swirling her tongue around the head as she pulled away. She dragged her tongue down the alpha’s length along with her mouth, tracing the underside. She reached up to cup Kara’s base as she focused on the head, sucking her teacher for all she was worth. When she felt Lena’s warm hand caress her cock, Kara knew she had to feel the omega’s warm little mouth as well.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Kara moaned. "Yessss. Suck my dick." The alpha wrapped her hand around her cock and jerked it while Lena licked it like a lollipop.

"Mmm," The alpha groaned. Lena was going to make her cum, and she'd be damned if it wasn't going to finish in the omega’s mouth or her pussy. She grabbed Lena’s hair and pulled her away from her cock. "Get that pretty mouth back up here, Miss Luthor."  
  
Lena barely had enough time to open her mouth. Kara wasted no time slamming her cock down her throat. She kept the brunette’s head pressed all the way down, her cock submerged and throbbing in the omega’s mouth. She reached down and gripped Lena’s breasts. Kara began to fuck her mouth, using her student’s breasts as handles to pull her back onto her cock. Lena’s nipples were rock hard and they occasionally brushed her muscular thighs. The alpha abandoned her grip on the fleshy part of her student’s breasts in favor of using her nipples instead. She clamped the tiny peaks between her thumb and index finger and shoved her cock forward, tugging on Lena’s nipples as the alpha drew herself deeper. The omega moaned loudly, muffled around her teacher’s cock.  
  
"Oh, that's it," Kara said. "Moan for me again omega." When Lena didn't respond right away, she gripped nipples and shook her breasts threateningly. "I said fucking moan for me, you little cocktease." She trapped Lena’s nipples between her knuckles and gave them a good hard pinch. A squealing sound erupted from the omega’s throat, creating a vibration of pleasure around the alpha’s cock. "Fucccck," the blonde grunted. "Good girl." She loosened the pressure on Lena’s nipples, but still used them to push deeper into her throat.

"You want me to come in that pretty mouth?" Lena moaned in reply and sucked furiously. "Yeah, I'm gonna come in that pretty mouth." Kara grabbed Lena's head and slammed her cock down her student’s throat three quick times.  
  
"Fuck, fuck fuck," Kara moaned with each thrust. She held Lena’s head still as she erupted into her mouth. "Take it. Take it all. Fucking swallow it."  
  
Lena gagged at the warm flood of cum filling up her mouth. She struggled to swallow it all, but there was so much, it seeped out of the corners of her mouth, dribbling down onto her breasts. Kara pulled out of her throat after a moment, but still remained her mouth. Lena’s tongue massaged around the alpha’s cock, licking her clean.  
  
"Ohhh, good girl," Kara moaned. "Suck me clean."  
  
When she was thoroughly satisfied, Kara pulled from her student’s mouth and stepped back to look at Lena. The omega’s pupils were so dilated, her eyes were nearly black. Her lips were red and swollen and covered with the alpha’s cum. Lena looked like such a slut, completely at Kara’s mercy. The Alpha gripped her softening cock in her hand and used it to wipe the cum off of her student’s chin and breasts. Then she stuffed her cock back into Lena’s mouth. The omega gladly sucked it back in, moaning and panting around her teacher’s member.  
  
"Do you want something, Miss Luthor?" Kara teased. "To cum, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes," Lena panted. She leaned forward and rubbed Kara’s cock all over her cheek, pressing her nose into the alpha’s pubic hair. "I want to cum. Please let me cum, Alpha. I'm so fucking horny." Kara gasped as the omega’s cheeks hollowed out. Her switch had been flipped. Lena was willing to do anything Kara wanted now.  
  
Kara tugged on Lena’s ear to get her off of her cock. The omega wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rose up to her feet.  
  
"Are you going to be a good girl after class if I make you cum?" Kara asked. She reached up and cupped both of Lena’s soft breasts, squeezing them tight.  
  
"Yes Alpha," Lena moaned. "I promise."  
  
"No more leaning forward and showing me views of these luscious tits?"  
  
"Yes Ms Danvers." Lena whimpered, eyes rolling back in pleasure.  
  
"No more bending over with that perfect ass right in my face?" Kara tweaked Lena’s nipples and sucked one into her mouth. She bit down and tugged it away from her breast.  
  
"Oh!" Lena screamed in pleasure and pain. "Yes, Alpha! I promise I'll be good!"  
  
"Maybe I should spank that perfect ass just to be sure."  
  
Kara grabbed Lena's hips and spun her away from her. She sat down on the nearest desk and lifted the brunette’s skirt. The omega’s ass was white and creamy, soft as satin under her palm. Her pussy lips were swollen and leaking her arousal down her thighs. Kara licked her lips and raised her palm.  
  
"What is it you want, whore?"  
  
"To cum, Ms Danvers." Lena thrust her ass backwards and bent over slightly. Kara rubbed her cheeks, anticipating turning them pink. She gripped them tightly and spread them open, eying her student’s winking eye. She slipped her finger into omega’s pussy to get it wet and wiped it clean on her asshole. It now glistened underneath the classroom's fluorescent lights. Lena thrust her ass backward again at the alpha’s movements.  
  
"I'm going to spank you five times, Lena, and I expect you to beg me for what you want after each one."  
  
"Yes, Ms Danvers."  
  
Kara raised her hand and brought it down sharply on Lena’s right ass cheek.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Please fuck me," Lena moaned.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Please fuck me Alpha."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Please fuck me Alpha."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Please fuck me Alpha."  
  
Kara noticed a flood of moisture seep out of Lena’s pussy on the last spank. Her student’s thighs were practically shaking and she continually thrust her hips backward. Her ass was now a rosy shade of pink, and it looked so fuckable with the alpha’s handprints covering it.  
  
Kara reached her hand around Lena and spread her pussy lips, exposing her clit to the cool air in the room. As she rose her other hand in the air to spank her student’s ass, the alpha trapped the omega’s engorged clit between her fingers and pinched.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Please fuck me Alpha!" Lena screamed. She jerked forward, searching out any kind of friction for her throbbing and dripping pussy. Kara gave the omega’s pussy one hard spank before gripping her hips and spinning her around.  
  
"Sit on my fucking cock." Kara demanded as she lifted her up and plunged her down onto her. Lena moaned as She stretched her tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and allowed the alpha to lift her up and down, slam her onto her cock. The Alpha bounced her up and down, penetrating deep inside her each time with long forceful strokes. Kara lifted her up, positioned her at the head of her cock and let go of her as Lena fell forward onto her cock. The omega rocked back and forth, screaming and moaning at the building pressure.

“Please Alpha. Knot me, please” Lena begged like a slut.

“No! I don’t think you deserve my Knot” Kara hissed as she slammed into her student mercilessly.

“But…”

“Shut up whore! Cock-tease like you don’t deserve my knot. Now shut up and take my cock like a good omega slut you are!” Kara groaned smacking Lena’s plump ass.  
  
"Oh, Alpha!" Lena cried and rocked into Kara harder. Kara leaned forward and captured one of her student’s pink nipples, sucking it hard into her mouth. The needy omega writhed in her lap. "I'm going to cum!"  
  
"Do it," Kara hissed. She lifted her hand and spanked the omega’s ass. "Come all over my cock, you little fucking cocktease. Come all over my cock as I fill that sweet pussy."  
  
Kara spanked Lena again, harder than she had yet. Lena yelped as Kara gripped her ass cheeks in her hands, shaking them as the alpha drove her cock into her at an animalistic speed.  
  
"Fuck!" Lena screamed. "Oh, Alpha!" Her pussy muscles went wild, clenching around the alpha’s cock and soaking it with her cum. Kara groaned at the added tightness and spilled herself inside Lena’s tight cunt.  
  
"Fuck yeah you little whore!" Kara yelled. "Take my cum in that sweet pussy!" The Alpha shoved Lena down in her lap, thrusting her cock deep inside as she released shot after shot of cum.  
  
Lena went limp in Kara's lap, her head falling to her shoulder as her pussy milked the alpha’s cum greedily. She felt so full.

Kara lifted Lena up after several minutes, hissing at the loss of heat from her student’s tight pussy as she set her on the floor. Kara tugged on her arm to pull her down to her knees.  
  
"Clean it," Kara ordered. She sighed as Lena licked and sucked her cum off of her cock. "Mmm, good girl."  
  
When her cock was clean, Lena tucked Kara back in her pants and stood up before her. Kara gripped her wrists and planted a soft kiss to the omega’s lips, tasting the lingering remnants of her and hers cum.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Miss Luthor," Kara murmured against Lena’s lips. "Cockteases get punished."


End file.
